


Starry Nights

by yayame



Category: MXM (Band), NU'EST, Other Groups Probably, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comedy, Fluff, I've been talking about this AU for months now, It's not finished but chapter one!, M/M, Princess Hours Inspired, Romantic Comedy, minhyun is a mess, slow burn?, the free prompt day! that now has a chaptered fic OTL, twohyunweek!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayame/pseuds/yayame
Summary: If England has Prince William and Prince Harry, Korea had Prince Hwang Minhyun. Tall, handsome, well-read with a cool personality, his face has adorned the walls of many teenage bedrooms since high school. He was constantly photographed with his friends, fellow members of the Korean elite, diligently attending classes at one of Korea’s most prestigious, private colleges. He was a fairytale prince that every girl, and boy, dreamed of marrying one day. He seemed to have everything at his fingertips; the whole world was his for the taking. Well, almost; the one thing that Minhyun had yet to conquer was, well, his own fear of asking out Kim Jonghyun.





	1. I Would Hang the Moon and Stars for You

**Author's Note:**

> hello! as the tags suggest! this story is not yet complete (and I've been ranting about it for months on twitter) but I figured I'd at least add the first chapter! (lol it was supposed to be a one shot but somehow is now a chaptered fic? even though I have other fics on hold that I need to work on?? lol)
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy this story!

     If England has Prince William and Prince Harry, Korea had Prince Hwang Minhyun. Tall, handsome, well-read with a cool personality, his face has adorned the walls of many teenage bedrooms since high school. He was constantly photographed with his friends, fellow members of the Korean elite, diligently attending classes at one of Korea’s most prestigious, private colleges. He was a fairytale prince that every girl, and boy, dreamed of marrying one day. He seemed to have everything at his fingertips; the whole world was his for the taking. Well, almost; the one thing that Minhyun had yet to conquer was, well, his own fear of asking out Kim Jonghyun. 

     Which is why he was standing behind a pole on the Seoul University campus, trying to look inconspicuous as he watched Jonghyun chatting and laughing with his friends. Minhyun had woken up this morning with a set determination, chanting to himself over and over that  _ he could do this! _ However, the moment he stepped on campus and caught sight of  _ him _ , every bit of courage that had been coursing through his veins in the morning seemed to evaporate. He had flung himself behind a metal pole in an effort to hide himself, not fully comprehending the fact that his current build was much larger than the thin pole he was standing behind. 

     “Your highness, what exactly are you doing?” 

     Minhyun whipped his head around to see his personal advisor, Secretary Kwak, looking at him with an amused expression. He stretched awkwardly, hiding his embarrassment with a forced cough, “Just, uh, stretching near this very nice, uh, pole.”

     “I see. I’m assuming this has nothing to do with the young master Kim Jonghyun who just happens to be across the campus courtyard.”

     His ears flushed red as he struggled to get the words that were currently caught in his throat out. “W-what? No! This… I wasn’t… I don’t even know him, Aron hyung!” He sputtered out a weak defense, whining when the other male quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at him.

     “Sure.”

     “You can’t treat me like this! I’m your prince!” Minhyun whined, playfully glaring at his advisor. 

     “I don’t know what you’re talking about, your highness. I always hold you in the highest regard.” Aron was grinning, pearly teeth on full display.

     He rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself. “Yeah, right, sure. Highest regard…”

***

     “What would the king say if he saw you were doodling in your notebook instead of paying attention to your professor, your highness?” 

     He ignored his secretary, shielding his notebook from the other’s wandering eyes. “I’m not  _ doodling _ .”

     “You’re just writing young master Kim Jonghyun’s name over and over in your notebook covered by little hearts!” Aron scolded him, shaking his head in disappointment. “At least pretend you’re paying attention. There are always eyes on the Crown Prince.”

     Minhyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes, nodding ever so slightly as he shut his notebook and began to watch the professor in earnest; okay, maybe not the professor. Jonghyun sat in the first row and he was writing notes diligently. He was nodding along to the professor’s lecture, black hair bouncing ever so slightly with each movement. 

     He was  _ adorable _ . Kim Jonghyun was the epitome of perfect, at least, in his eyes. They had been classmates since the third grade and he had spent the last fifteen years completely infatuated with the other male. Jonghyun was everything Minhyun strived to be. Just and kind; generous and fair; he carried an air of responsibility that usually wasn’t shouldered by other twenty-something year olds. But he maintained a sense of innocence and had faith in the kindness of others. It also didn’t help that he had big wide eyes that could rival a puppy and left him with a sense of an overwhelming desire to shelter and protect the other boy. 

     He had been completely gone since the moment Jonghyun had offered to share his scented markers in fourth grade for their art class. And he had worked hard from every moment there on out to make sure they would always be in the same classes, the same school, the same close vicinity that he had grown accustomed to. 

     So, it was no surprise that he was completely cut off guard when his professor called on him to answer the question on the board since he had spent the last five minutes with hearts in his eyes and his head in the clouds. 

     He tripped over his answer, eyes wide as he felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment. “U-uh, well, the answer is--”

     “Treaty of Versailles.” Aron hissed beside him, trying to look inconspicuous.

     “The answer is the Treaty of Versailles.”

     “That is correct, your highness.” The professor didn’t seem to notice that his advisor had fed him the answer, a fond smile on his lips as he turned back to the rest of the class to continue his lecture. 

     “Thank you.” He whispered, eyes downcast shyly as he smiled at the older male.

     Aron didn’t look at him, watching the board before whispering back out of the corner of his mouth, “You’re welcome, your highness.” 

***

     “You really need to start paying attention to your classes. I’m beginning to wonder if it was a mistake to arrange your schedule to match that of young master Jonghyun.” 

     “No!” Minhyun shook his head urgently before glancing down at his salad, picking at the green leaves with disinterest. “I do pay attention. I mean, I will pay attention. I just was… Having an off day.”

     “You seem to have quite a few of those whenever young master Jonghyun is within fifty feet of you.”

     “That’s not true!” He argued childishly, slumping back in the cafeteria chair when Aron shot him a knowing look. “I. Just don’t switch my classes. Please.” He emphasizes the last word, batting his eyelashes in what he hopes is in an innocent matter.

     Aron rolls his eyes but relents. “Fine, but don’t let this happen again otherwise I will be talking to the school board to change your schedule.”

     He nodded eagerly, thankful for the older male. “I swear I’ll be really good! I’ll pay attention to my professors and I’ll do all my classwork as soon as I can.”

     The advisor just hums, not quite believing the prince but not voicing his opinion. “His majesty has requested to speak with you this evening.”

     “What? Why?” He stuffs a forkful of salad in his mouth, grimacing when Aron wipes away at the dressing on the corner of his mouth like he’s some sort of petulant child.

     “He did not offer any details but I am told it is very important.”

     Minhyun frowned but nodded. “Okay. I guess I won’t be able to attend polo practice then.”

     “You don’t even enjoy polo, your highness. You only attend practice because young master Jonghyun often visits the stables.”

     “That’s not true. I like horses.”

     “You  _ hate _ horses.”

     He stuffs Aron’s mouth with a bread roll, smugly grinning when the other male practically chokes. “Don’t argue with your future king.”

***

     Webster’s dictionary defines marriage as “the state of being united as spouse in a consensual and contractual relationship recognized by law.” It’s a monumental chapter in anyone’s life; a new beginning as not one person but two. It joined together two people who are in love and have decided that they were ready to fully commit to the next fifty, maybe sixty, years together. 

     And yet here, Minhyun was, sitting in his prime, staring at an array of well-staged photos presented by his father’s personal secretary. 

     “Most of them are classmates of yours.” His father comments, carefully watching his son’s expressions. 

     He nodded, eyes flickering over each one; he didn’t want to spend the next fifty, maybe sixty, years with someone he randomly picked out when he was an immature twenty-three year old. 

     “They’re around your age so you won’t have to feel uncomfortable around them.”

     He pursed his lips, giving another curt nod; he glanced over them quickly with disinterest, looking up to see and if he could get Aron to plead his case against this debacle when his eyes caught on something, or  _ someone. _

     He sharply inhaled, pausing to stare at a very familiar face before schooling his expression to try and seem aloof. 

     But it was too late; everyone saw him. His father had a twinkle in his eye and Aron was masking his laughter behind a ill-disguised cough. 

     “Ambassador Kim’s son is also one of your classmates, is he not?”

     He gulped, “Yes, father.”

     “I’ve heard many good things about him.”

     Minhyun pretended not to know what the king was talking about; his father only gave him a knowing look before clearing his throat.

     “A shame that my son seems to have no interest in any of these candidates, don’t you think, Secretary Kwak?”

     “A shame indeed, your majesty.” 

     “Although, I did hear that the Prime Minister of Education, his son, is also very fond of Ambassador Kim’s son.” He smiled coyly. “I’m sure it’s just gossip, though.”

     He will not give in to his father’s childish whims. 

     “Young master Jonghyun and young master Youngmin are classmates of his highness. They are known to be very close to each other, your majesty.” Aron was adding fuel to an already growing fire. 

     “I’m sure they’d make a wonderful couple. Perhaps we’ll see them at the party tomorrow.”

     He balled his fists.”Well, I’m sure they’d be very happy together.” He grits through his teeth, flashing both of them his fakest smile. “If you’ll excuse me, I have an essay to complete, your majesty.”

     He might as well have stomped out of the palace chambers like some toddler who was told they weren’t allowed dessert before dinner. 

***

     When he reaches his bedroom, he flops on the bed and muffles his screams into his pillow before pulling back to punch it repeatedly. 

     There’s nothing wrong with Im Youngmin, per se; he was smart and charming and friendly. He was confident in everything he did and he had good reason to be. No one could  _ hate  _ Youngmin. He was just one of those people who always made those around them happy and feel good about themselves. 

     However, if,  _ if,  _ Minhyun had to pick out one flaw; it would be that the other boy tended to be very touchy-feely with the people he was close to  _ (cough, Kim Jonghyun, cough _ ). Not that there was anything wrong with being friendly and generous with one’s physical affection. No, there was nothing wrong. Nothing wrong at all. He could hug other people if he wanted. He could hug Jonghyun if he wanted. Who was he to dictate who hugged who?

     The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth that he felt he could only get rid of if he broke something. 

     “Jealousy is not a good look on you, your highness.”

     He throws all royal protocol out the window and flips Aron off. 

     The other male gives him a disapproving grunt. “If it bothers you this much, why not just pick him to be your consort?”

     Minhyun makes a noise close to a dying whale. “Because,” he stresses, burying himself in silk duvets and cotton sheets, “I don’t want to force him to marry me. Besides, I don’t want to get married. I just want to go to the movies and maybe grab something to eat and if after a couple years, he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, well, I’m not going to say no…”

     Aron doesn’t say anything so he looks up to see the secretary with his eyes closed; he frowns, throwing a pillow at his  _ stupid _ face. 

     The older man jumps, giving him an unimpressed look which he returns with a smug smile. “Sorry, I’ve learned to tune out when you start going on rants about how precious young master Jonghyun is.”

     Minhyun flushes but doesn’t reply. “Doesn’t matter, I’m not going to pick a bride based on some photos.”

     “You know you can’t exactly spend the rest of your life with him, if you don’t, I don’t know, talk to him.”

     “You were a lot less sarcastic when I first met you.”

     Aron shrugs, “I had a lot more patience back then.”

***

     Royal parties are an absolute drag; they stretch on for hours and all people ever want to talk about is superficial gossip. Additionally, people were forced to wear stuffy tuxedos and puffy ball gowns while pretending that they don’t eat real food besides salad. 

     The only serving grace he’s found since becoming an adult is the open bar. 

     Minhyun resists the urge to roll his eyes when some girl, he briefly remembers her introducing herself as some military official’s second daughter, drones on about her extensive collection of Chanel handbags and Jimmy Choo sandals. He takes another sip of beer, masking his wince at the taste with a well-timed cough. He nods politely, feeling his head become light at just the first sip before Aron walks over to intervene with a knowing smile. He swaps his beer with a glass of water before escorting the girl to introduce her to some other high ranking politicians and chaebols. 

     He stares down at his glass, taking a large gulp of water before he gets wrapped up in some other boring conversation with some spoiled third generation heirs and the latest supercar they just crashed. Minhyun tries his best to seem inconspicuous, hoping he comes off as cold and aloof as all the teen bop magazines have deemed him so no one will try to approach him. He kept his gaze sharp, scanning the crowd but pointedly making sure to avoid any direct eye contact when he catches on a familiar figure. 

     Jonghyun is wearing a simple black suit and a crisp, clean white dress shirt; he doesn’t have a tie on but he looks formal still. He’s one of the rare people actually sitting at a table and  _ eating _ . He’s cutting into a steak and there’s a small smile on his face at every bite. His cheeks are full and part of Minhyun wants to run out onto the balcony and scream because of how adorable the other male looks. He resists that urge; instead, he swallows all of his pent up emotions and chugs his water before wandering around to see if he can sneak a glass of beer without Aron noticing him. 

     He keeps Jonghyun in his peripheral vision, internally squealing every time the other male takes another bite and makes an expression of pure joy. Instead, he bites his lip and glances down at his feet to try and calm his racing heart before looking up again. 

     Everything is going smoothly. Wait, let him correct that: everything  _ was  _ going smoothly. But then Im Youngmin waltzed in like he owned the place and slipped into the seat next to Jonghyun, immediately engaging in what seemed like a comfortable and familiar conversation. Part of him wished he had that confidence; that ability to just walk up to Jonghyun and start talking to him without making an absolute fool out of himself. 

     He furrowed his eyebrows when Youngmin slung an arm around Jonghyun’s shoulder, pinching his cheek that’s currently stuffed of strawberry cream puffs. 

     Screw it. He’s drinking tonight.

     He sneaks over to the bar, wary that Aron might walk over and steal his drink away again, before ordering a scotch on the rocks. The bartender gives him a look but wordlessly fulfills his order, sliding a crystal glass in his hand. He nods thankfully, slipping away from the bar with the drink in his hand, glaring at the amber liquid. Minhyun tries to channel all of his frustration and jealousy into glaring at the drink before looking up at a particular loud laugh. 

     Youngmin is slapping his knee, laughing brightly while Jonghyun is laughing along with him, albeit in a softer tone. The former leans closer, whispering something in his ear that must be abso-fucking-lutely hilarious because Jonghyun throws his head back in laughter. 

     SCREW IT. HE’S DRINKING TONIGHT.

     He downs the glass in one gulp before almost immediately regretting his actions; there’s a burn in his throat and he feels lightheaded as he tries to power through. His eyelids are a bit heavy as he leans against a stone column for support; the ballroom’s lights seem dark now or maybe his vision is dimming as he tries to focus on one figure. 

     Jonghyun looks so good tonight. He looks like an angel that fell from heaven but not in the way that Lucifer had. Like maybe he tripped and somehow he ended up on earth. Yeah. That’s probably it. He should probably ask to see Jonghyun’s wings. Confirm his theory. 

     He wants to get Jonghyun’s name tattooed on his face. No, he wants to get “I love Kim Jonghyun,” tattooed on his face. That’s a great tattoo. He’d never regret getting that tattooed on his face. He should find Aron and see if he’ll take him to a tattoo parlor. 

     There’s a brief thought that runs through his head: maybe this is why Aron doesn’t let him drink. But he tosses that idea away; he needs to find his personal advisor so he can get a tattoo declaring his love for Jonghyun.

     He wades through the crowd of politicians and chaebols, desperately searching for the older male. Why are there so many people here tonight? 

     Minhyun can’t find the silhouette of his advisor but he does see another familiar figure; he stalks over to him. He marches right up to him, ignoring everyone who’s trying to engage him in some useless conversation, shaking off their attention. 

     “I want to marry Kim Jonghyun, father.”

     Is the last thing he manages to say before falling face first on the cold, hard, marble floor. 

***

     Jonghyun doesn’t particularly enjoy these parties that his parents force him to attend in an attempt to help him better “socialize with his peers.” He was perfectly content with his small group of close friends and his endless stream of anime that he currently had queued on his laptop back home. Yet, here he was, sitting awkwardly alone, feasting on a buffet that everyone else seemed to be ignoring. He hummed happily as the steak seemed to practically melt in his mouth; these people were really missing out if they thought salad was better than this Kobe beef. 

     “Hey Jonghyun!”

     He looked up, breaking into a grin when Youngmin sat next to him. “Hi, Youngmin!” 

     “So, I’m guessing your parents forced you to come here too?”

     Jonghyun nodded, poking at his steak with a bored sigh. “Yeah, I haven’t even finished this season of  Katsugeki! Touken Ranbu.” He frowned, thinking about the episodes that were currently downloaded on his tablet, waiting for him at home. 

     “You’re going to rot your brain if you keep staying up late watching anime.”

     He waves off Youngmin’s concern, reaching for his other plate that was stacked with desserts. “You sound like my parents.”

     The other male chuckles, stealing a macaron off his plate. “Do you even know what this event is for? My mom just threw a suit at me and pushed me in the car before I knew what was going on.”

     He shrugged, “Probably another excuse for these rich guys to try and suck up to the royal family.” Jonghyun coolly answered, taking a large bite of a fresh fruit tart. “Jungwoo came up to me to tell me he got a new Lamborghini and that I should come and ‘ride’ it sometime.” 

     Youngmin laughs, swinging an arm around his shoulder. “When will he get the message that you’re not interested in his greasy innuendos?”

     “Probably not for a long time considering it’s been over a year since he asked me if I preferred licking or sucking lollipops.”

     “You’re right. He’s not exactly the sharpest tool in the toolbox, is he?” Youngmin takes a sip of champagne. “I heard his parents gave Seoul University another generous donation.”

     Jonghyun nodded, not particularly interested in the gossip but listening anyways. 

     “Oh, yeah, did you hear about that idol, V from BTS?”

     He hummed noncommittally, picking a chocolate dipped strawberry off his plate. 

     “Apparently, there were all these photos of him with this long haired girl and everyone was going crazy because oh no! A male idol having a girlfriend? Ridiculous.”

     He snorts at Youngmin’s sarcastic tone. 

     “Well, turns out it was just Moonbok.” 

     Jonghyun’s eyes widen in surprise. “Isn’t he that one CEO’s son with the really long, pretty hair?”

     “Yup!” Youngmin is laughing now. “All the fans and paparazzi thought he was a girl because they only saw the back of him!”

     He joins Youngmin’s laughter; the image of Jang Moonbok, one of their juniors, being caught with an idol and causing some huge scandal is quite ridiculous. “He should consider cutting his hair at this point; this isn’t the first time something like this has happened.”

     “I doubt he will.” 

     Jonghyun shrugs, about to change the subject when there’s a commotion behind them; they both whip around to see bodies crowded together, whispering and muttering among themselves. “What happened?”

     Royal guards rush toward the crowd, pushing people aside. 

     “The crown prince just passed out.”

     They look up to see Minki nursing a glass of white wine. 

     “Apparently, he marched up to the king, said something, and then fell flat on his face.” He pauses. “What a lightweight.” Minki gives him a curious glance that leaves Jonghyun feeling like there’s something he’s not telling him. 

     “What did he say?” Youngmin doesn’t notice the mischievous glint in Minki’s eyes.

     Minki only smiles, takes a sip of wine and waltzes away.

     “What was that all about?”

     “I don’t know. But if I know Choi Minki, we should all be nervous.”

***

     Despite their long history as classmates, he doesn’t know a lot about the Crown Prince. Most of the things he knows are skimmed off of trashy tabloid covers he glances at when he’s at a convenience store or off his Wikipedia page. He knows that they’ve been classmates since third grade and that he had an affinity for scented markers back when they were in the fourth grade. But that is about the extent of his knowledge. 

     Jonghyun isn’t sad or hurt about it; they come from two different worlds even if they do sort of run in the same social circles. One of them is destined to be the king and the other, well, he hasn’t really decided what he’s going to do with his life yet. It’s safe to say that he didn’t think he’d ever cross paths with the Crown Prince of Korea other than for maybe the occasional hello or how do you do?

     So, it makes him wonder why he’s here; in the throne room of the royal palace that’s flanked by tall, stoic guards, sitting in a seat that’s much too plush and rich for him, drinking a tea that’s exported from a country that he probably can’t even spell. 

     Jonghyun glances at his parents on either side of him; his father looks calm, poised with a whisper of worry as he purses his lips ever so slightly. His mother looks tense, her posture rod straight as she keeps her hands in her lap. He offers her a small smile, reaching over to give her hands a squeeze. It’s a gesture that she returns, taking a deep breath before glancing at her tea. 

     “His majesty, King Hwang Minseok, has arrived.”

     They immediately rise from their seats; Jonghyun wipes his sweaty palms against his black trousers, bowing deeply as the king swiftly strides into the room before taking his seat on the throne. He raises a hand, gesturing for them to sit down before clearing his throat.

     “I hope the journey to the palace wasn’t difficult. I know the road leading to the palace can be quite difficult to navigate.” 

     “It was a very pleasant drive, your majesty.” His father keeps his gaze trained just below the King’s head, not quite making eye contact.

     He nods solemnly, reaching for the delicate teacup and taking a long sip. “I’m sure you’re all very curious as to why I’ve called you here.”

     All three of them tense. 

     “As you know my son, Crown Prince Minhyun, has just passed the age of twenty-three.” The king pauses, pondering over his thoughts. “I believe he’s the same age as your son, Diplomat Kim.”

     Jonghyun tried not to flinch when he realized the topic shifted to him. 

     “Yes, your majesty.”

     The king hums, stirring a teaspoon of sugar in his cup. “I’m sure you are wondering why I asked you here today.”

     None of them say anything but the obvious answer hangs in the air. 

     He coughs, clearing his throat before placing his cup down. “There’s no simple way to say this so I will just say it. I wish to arrange a marriage between my son and Jonghyun, here.”

     He considers himself lucky that he’s not drinking anything because he chokes on his breath, struggling to remember how to breathe. 

     His parents are a bit more calm; his mother runs a soothing hand down his back while his father flusters a bit before replying. “I’m sorry, your majesty, but I’m not sure I quite follow…”

     “My son is past the age of twenty-three now. By royal standards, he’s past the age to be married and while I have long enjoyed serving as this nation’s king, I also know it’s pertinent to begin thinking of the future. My legacy will not last forever and I need to prepare for it.” The king coughed, a painful sound that seemed to rattle everyone in the room; his secretary stepped forward, offering the king a handkerchief. “I know this is not the most ideal… Proposition.”

     Jonghyun’s eyes are wide, glancing around the room for some sort of support but everyone else has their eyes trained on the king as he speaks. 

     The monarch shifts to address Jonghyun, “I have read quite a bit about you, Jonghyun. Class president all three years of high school and currently a double major at Seoul University. Your background is quite impressive.”

     He manages to squeak out a small “Thank you.”

     “I know this might be quite an absurd offer but I ask that you understand my position. It’s a lot to ask of you, Jonghyun, and I know I’m being quite unfair as your king, but I am entrusting you with my most precious treasure.” The king then reaches forward with a gentle smile, taking his hands in his own. “Can you grant this old man’s wish?”

     It’s unfair to put him on the spot like this: when his parents are staring at him with some sort of convoluted pride and all the palace workers are looking at him with some sort of confused plea; when the king is watching with a careful look. And before he realizes what he’s done, he nods quietly. Not strong enough to voice an answer but enough that the king celebrates with a bright grin that is a shadow of the rare smiles he’s seen the Crown Prince flash. 

***

     His mouth is dry and he feels like someone is dropping a two hundred pound anvil on his head,  _ repeatedly.  _ He makes a noise of discomfort, burying his head in his pillows to try and hide from the light. 

     “It’s past noon, your highness. You should really be awake by now.”

     Aron’s voice is jarring when there seems to be a million little drills grinding into his brain. He groans, pulling his covers further up to hide his face but his advisor just rips them away, exposing him to the bright sunlight. 

     “Honestly, what will young master Jonghyun say when he finds his husband can’t handle his alcohol?”

     The older male’s words just stream through one ear and out the other before his brain realizes what he said; suddenly sitting up, he stared at the Aron, jaw slack like a fish out of water. “W-what? What did you just say?”

     Aron smirks,  _ smirks _ , “It seems the alcohol affected your memory, your highness.”

     “I swear to--”

     “My son!” 

     His bedroom doors slam open and Aron immediately bends at his waist, bowing deeply as the king sweeps past him with a grin. 

     “Good to see you’re finally awake.” His father claps a hand on his back with a bright smile. “I have such wonderful news to tell you that I rushed over.”

     “I-- Father-- Last night--”

     “Exactly! It is about last night!” The king brushes over his stuttering, completely ignoring Minhyun’s current hungover state. “I spoke to Ambassador Kim and his family just now, really just such a sweet and wonderful family, I completely approve.” His father is rambling now, refusing to acknowledge the range of emotions that flash over his own son’s face. “And that Jonghyun! Such a sweet kid! He really is a keeper. You have a good eye, son.” 

     Minhyun drops his head in embarrassment, ears turning red. He wants to dig a hole and then throw himself into it. “Father--”

     “Anyway, he’s agreed to the marriage.” 

     His eyes widen, jaw slack as he tries to wrap his mind around what his father, what the king just said. He stumbles over his words, forgetting how to speak. 

     “I’m just so excited.” His father’s lips look like they’re going to rip from smiling too much. “From the short amount of time I was with him, he really did seem like such a sweet child. I can’t wait to have him in the palace as my son-in-law. He’s going to be the cutest Crown Consort to enter the palace.” He gets up without another glance. “Come on, Secretary Yoon, we have a wedding to plan.” He leaves like a hurricane, leaving Minhyun in emotional turmoil.

     “I-- What-- I don’t-- What the hell did I do last night?”

***

     “What if he hates me? Oh, my god, I bet he hates me. I mean, why wouldn’t he hate me? I’m pretty much forcing him to marry me.” Minhyun lamented, dropping his head on the hard wooden surface of his desk before turning his head to look over at his bodyguard who offered him no comfort.

     “You didn’t force him. He had a choice based on what you’ve told us. The king asked and young master Jonghyun agreed to marry you.”

     “But Dongho, he probably felt like he had to say yes. He was probably afraid something would happen to him if he refused the  _ king _ .”

     “If you’re just looking for me to pity you, you’re not getting it.” Dongho reached over to grab his snacks, stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth. “I heard Daniel’s going to be his bodyguard.”

     “Daniel? Your cousin Daniel?”

     “Yeah. Actually, I think he’s supposed to be meeting young master Jonghyun today.”

     “Where? Here?” Minhyun shot up, glancing around like he expected the man of his dreams for the past fifteen years to pop up out of nowhere. 

     “Yes, here.” Dongho seemed disinterested in Minhyun’s crisis. “Pull yourself together, man.”

     He frowned, ignoring the blush threatening to overtake his face. “Don’t call me man. I’m still your crown prince.”

     The bodyguard rolled his eyes. “Then act like it.”

     Minhyun ignored the comment, glancing down at his half-written essay, trying to look nonchalant. “So, uh, when is Jonghyun going to meet Daniel?” He was hoping that Dongho would let him off just this once and not tease him but it was all in vain. 

     “Oh, I don’t know.” The teasing lilt in his voice is so smug, so delighted by everything. “But I did hear they’d be meeting in the Gyeonghoeru Pavilion.” 

     He stands up, stretching nonchalantly before glancing at his bodyguard, “Let’s go on a walk.”

     Dongho shakes his head with a fond chuckle but nods, shaking Aron awake as they leave his study and begin strolling across the palace grounds. 

     All three of them are quiet as they walk, bowing politely when a palace workers stop to say hello; he tries to keep his expression neutral but there’s a faint shadow of a smile when they get closer to the pavilion. 

     But then like always, every fiber in his being launches into an anxiety attack when he spots the familiar back of a certain somebody’s head. Minhyun practically dives behind a palace column, hand over his chest as he tries to remember how to be normal. 

     Aron and Dongho both raise one of their eyebrows before sharing exasperated sighs, stepping toward the Crown Prince.

     “You’re going to have to talk to him sometime. I mean, you are getting married.” 

     “I know.  _ I know _ . But…” He doesn’t have anything else to add, is just avoiding the conversation at hand. “What if he doesn’t like me? Like all this time, I’ve been able to at least live with the fact that he doesn’t know me so he can’t hate me. But now, he’ll actually meet me and I’ll probably do something dumb and I’m pretty much forcing him to marry me so he probably hates me already.”

     “From the few encounters I’ve had with young master Jonghyun, he seems pretty incapable of hating anyone.” Aron reassures him, patting his shoulder. 

     Minhyun nods, taking a deep breath before his head shoots up to stare at the older male. “Wait, you’ve talked to him?”

     The advisor rolls his eyes dramatically, “Yes, considering sometimes you just run out of the room like you’ve seen a ghost whenever he’s within ten feet of you. I’ve had to awkwardly make up excuses for your behavior.”

     He smiles apologetically, taking one last deep breath before glancing at both males. “Okay, I can do this.”

     They both grin, each taking a step aside so he can walk back towards the palace gardens before he panics again. 

     And he almost does; he almost yelps and considers running back to hide behind the palace column but this time neither male relents. Dongho gives him a rough shove so he’s no longer protected by the shadows while Aron calls out rather loudly to Jonghyun, gaining everyone else’s attention before they both duck in the bushes. 

_      Those bastards _ .

     Jonghyun turns around in surprise, eyes wide as they scan the palace gardens before landing on Minhyun’s awkward figure. He blinks once, twice, before he smiles warmly, standing up straight to give him a small bow. 

     “Go to him!” Dongho hisses from his hiding spot.

     Minhyun nods dumbly, feet moving of their own accord towards the pavillion, climbing the concrete steps without thought. He barely notices Daniel bowing to him before slipping out to give them both a bit of privacy. 

     They both sort of just stand in awkward silence before Minhyun breathlessly blurts out, “Hi.”

     Jonghyun breaks into a breathtaking grin before shyly glancing down at his feet, “Hello, your highness.”

     He grimaces at how awkward that titles sounds but delights in actually succeeding in ‘holding a conversation’ with the other male. “You don’t-- You don’t have to call me that. It’s awkward.”

     “But--”

     “Please, just call me Minhyun.” 

     Jonghyun ponders over his request, biting his lip before nodding softly. “Okay… Minhyun.”

     His heart skips a beat and does somersaults in his chest. The corners of his lips lift up as he smiles, anxiously running a hand through his hair as he tries to think of something else to say. “I, uh, I’m sorry you kind of got this whole thing sprung on you.” He scratches the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. 

     There’s a beat of silence and he wonders if Jonghyun really does hate him for everything but then there’s a light laugh and he looks up to see the smaller male grinning, struggling to hold back his laughter.

     “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you, your high-- Minhyun. It’s just, you, you looked really awkward then.”

     His eyes widen a bit; Jonghyun’s laugh twinkles and echoes in his head in an endless symphony that he wants to listen to forever. 

     “I guess I’m just really used to this image of the aloof Crown Prince, I was a bit surprised.” Jonghyun shyly admits, twiddling with his thumbs.

     Minhyun pauses before smiling softly, “I just… I was afraid you’d hate me for this whole wedding and everything.”

     This time, Jonghyun’s eyes widen. “I’m honored to be selected.” He ponders over his words before carefully adding, “I’m honored to be your partner.”

     Maybe it’s not much but butterflies settle in his stomach and he can’t help but mirror the other’s smile. 

***

     Jonghyun’s not used to attention; sure, he might have been in the spotlight a few times whenever he was forced to attend one of his father’s dinner parties but he’s never had his face plastered on tabloids. It’s very surreal to see his face on magazines and to have paparazzi camping outside of his college’s campus just to catch a glimpse of him. He’s not sure if he’ll get used to the cameras surrounding him or the bright flashes that shutter at his every moment but he guesses he’ll have to soon. 

     Luckily, he’s not completely defenseless when it comes to the large DSLR cameras or the smartphones that are constantly recording him; Daniel has been a welcoming presence and a great barrier between him and the lense of everyone’s camera. 

     The aforementioned male is tall and has a build that superheroes would be jealous of. He has the smile of a puppy and his personality doesn’t stray too far from his looks. He takes everything in stride, easily calling him hyung after Jonghyun requested they drop the formalities and honorifics between them. Daniel gives him a familiar sense of comfort as he’s thrown into a world of new rules and traditions; a warm welcome from the sudden onslaught of tabloids with his face plastered on them. 

     “Jonghyun hyung!” Daniel trails after him as he walks out of his daily lesson at the palace’s private library. 

     He smiled, “Hi Daniel, how was training today?”

     “Boring. Dongho hyung was busy so we couldn’t spar today.” Despite the royal protocol that guards were to be a half-step behind the royal family, Daniel kept in line with Jonghyun. “But I did hear something interesting!”

     “What’s that?”

     “Prince Seongwoo is returning!”

     “Prince Seongwoo?” Jonghyun tilts his head ever so slightly, digging into his pockets to pull out a bag of gummy worms to share with the bodyguard. “Isn’t he Prince Minhyun’s cousin?”

     “Yeah! He’s like, third or fourth in line for the throne but he’s been spending the last ten years travelling with his parents.” Daniel has a fond look in his eyes. “Seongwoo hyung is really funny! He also used to sneak me gummies from the palace kitchen!” 

     “I’ve never met him before.” He paused, trying to run through the last fifteen years of memories for any trace of Prince Seongwoo. “I’m sure it’ll be lovely to meet him, though.”

*******

_      Smack! _

     Minhyun yelped, rubbing his forehead where he had just been hit with a pen; he looked up to glare at Aron who shot him a look back, arms crossed against his chest. 

     “If you’re not going to pay attention, I will have to resort to drastic measures, your highness.” The title that Aron adds at the end is absolutely sarcastic and he knows it. 

     “We’ve been in this lesson for hours!” He whines, staring down at his blank notebook.

     “It’s been thirty-seven minutes. And you have spent thirty-six of those minutes staring out the window at young master Jonghyun!” 

     He groaned, leaning back to flop on the floor instead of sitting upright at his desk. “Well, maybe if you let me take my lessons with Jonghyun--”

     “I trust you with young master Jonghyun just about as far as I can throw you, your highness.”

     “Just because you add your highness at the end, doesn’t make it any less hurtful.”

     Aron shrugs, absolutely uninterested in his argument. “How will this country operate if its ruler refuses to study?” The secretary flipped a page in the palace textbook, skimming through the list of Confucian principles. “I have heard that his highness, Prince Seongwoo will be attending your wedding.”

     “Seongwoo’s coming?” Minhyun sits upright again, eyes wide at his personal advisor. “Here? To Korea?”

     “Unless you’re intending to have the wedding somewhere else?” Aron quirks a sarcastic eyebrow. 

     Growing up, Seongwoo and Minhyun had always been regarded as close rivals as well as close cousins. Without brothers of their own, the closest they had were each other so it was only natural they developed a bit of healthy competition between them. 

     Seongwoo was different from Minhyun in many ways; he was more open and warm. He had a way with words that could absolutely charm an entire crowd and enrapture a room for hours on end. He was never too serious and always had a joke or two up his sleeves. He had an intelligence that wasn’t measured by tests but by people. Anyone who met was immediately and absolutely bewitched by him. It also didn’t help that Seongwoo was easy on the eyes. With actor good looks and an indescribable aura, people were just drawn to him. 

     So, maybe, Minhyun had grown up with a little bit of resentment towards his cousin. Nothing too serious; just a bit of envy of how easy the other male found it to make friends or how easy others found it to approach him. Minhyun had spent his entire life as the cold, aloof Crown Prince that no one dared to step within fifty feet of in fear of accidentally offending him. But, Seongwoo had grown up with the attention and interest of everyone around them. 

     It pricked him a bit but he quickly shrugged it off. There’s no law stating that Jonghyun will find Seongwoo attractive (and ultimately leave him). If anything, maybe Seongwoo got ugly in the past ten years he’s been travelling abroad. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. There's a Galaxy in Your Eyes and I Can't Look Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently I'm just a terrible writer and human being who can't function like a proper adult.   
> i'm sorry for the long wait!!!! i need someone to spray me with a water bottle like a cat whenever i get distracted/procrastinate my life.

     If anything, Seongwoo’s gotten more handsome in the past ten years; it infuriates him. His cousin has a deep gaze, drawing everyone in with one look; a sharp nose bridge and a chiseled jaw that he (secretly) wants to break. He’s tall, lean in a way you expect swimmers to be but not overly bulky like he spends all day at the gym. He’s also just as charming as he was when they were growing up: quick-witted and clever, charming and confident. Everything Minhyun isn’t when Jonghyun’s around.

     Which brings him to his current predicament: Seongwoo just said something hilarious and Jonghyun is laughing and there are _actual_ halos around him. Minhyun frowned, half tempted to stomp his foot like a petulant toddler but he knows Dongho would never let him live that down so he doesn’t.

     “Why don’t you just go over there? We can’t stay in the bushes like this forever.” Dongho laments, struggling not to cramp up as they sat hidden in the bushes in the palace’s back garden.

     “What do you think they’re talking about? Do you think they’re talking about me? I bet Seongwoo said something like, ‘Oh, look at me, I’m so much more handsome and charming than Minhyun.’ And then Jonghyun laughed and probably said, ‘Yeah, I should marry you instead.’ Oh, my god, what if that’s true? Why would you say such a thing, Dongho?”

     His bodyguard actually hits his face with his palm before glaring at the crown prince. “You’re overreacting, just go over there and find out what they’re saying.”

     “You know I have a condition where I can’t say anything in front of Jonghyun without actually melting into a puddle of rainbows and puppies.”

     “You know there’s no _actual_ medical condition like that, right?”

     Minhyun waves him off, peeking through the leaves to see Jonghyun smiling and he swears his heart stops. He’s just going to stare for another thirty seconds and then he’ll head to his lesson with Aron about the history of Korea’s laws or whatever. But then his vision shifts and it takes a long second for him to realize that Dongho pushed him. And that he’s now in plain view of Seongwoo and Jonghyun. Who are staring at him. _Great_.

     “Min-- I mean, your majesty! Are you alright?” Jonghyun approaches first and honestly, he might die because how can one person hold so much cute in one body?

     “I, yes! I was just going for a stroll and I tripped! Yes, that’s what happened!” He struggles to stand up, dusting himself off as nonchalantly as he possibly can.

     “Interesting.” Seongwoo is wearing a smirk and he looks utterly amused by everything unfolding in front of him. “Well, I’m afraid I must take my leave now. His majesty the king has requested my presence.”

     “Oh, goodbye Prince Seongwoo!” Jonghyun waves (cutely) as his cousin takes his leave before turning back to focus his attention on Minhyun. “Are you sure you’re okay, Minhyun?”

     “Yes, I was just distracted.” _By you._ “I see you met my cousin.”

     “Oh, yes. He’s very friendly.” Jonghyun smiles shyly, looking down at his feet before glancing up at him. “He was actually telling me about the time you got stuck in one of the cherry blossom trees.”

     If he wasn’t red before, he sure is now. Minhyun trips over his words, “Well, you see, I was-- I was eight years old and I-- I didn’t realize how tall those trees were until I got to the top--”

     Jonghyun goddamn giggles and angels sing. “I understand. I once got stuck in the cupboard under our kitchen sink playing hide and seek.”

     It draws out a genuine laugh in him and he can see Jonghyun’s cheeks are pink and that he’s trying to make him feel better. “You’re going to have to tell me that story now.”

     He laughs airily, “Maybe over some tea?”

     That sounds a lot like a date. Is he going on a date? Oh, my god. He’s going on a date. Minhyun’s brain malfunctions as it processes the information before he stutters out a “Yes.”

     “Your majesty! You’re late for your lesson!”

     Minhyun curses Aron for showing up at that moment.

     He laughs, “Hahaha, Aron hyung, don’t you remember? My lesson got cancelled because I already know too much.” He hopes the advisor will pick up on his hint, glancing at Jonghyun before turning to look at Aron hopefully.

     Aron is really smart, except when he’s really dumb. “No… It wasn’t? It’s clearly written in your schedule, your majesty. Four o’clock, lesson on Korea’s legal history.”

     Just as he’s about to argue and weasel his way out of attending yet another boring lecture, Jonghyun interrupts them both.

     “I don’t want to keep you from your lesson, Min-- your majesty. We can have tea next time.”

     He wants to argue, beg, plead, anything to stay with his fiance but the smaller male bows and takes his leave before he can get another word in; Minhyun turns to glare at Aron, jaw tight and fists clenched at his side.

     “How is it you graduated from NYU but you’re this dumb?”

     To his credit. Aron does look sheepishly apologetic. “Well, he did say next time.”

     “I hate you.”

     “Hatred blackens the soul, your majesty.”

     He ignores royal protocol and tackles his secretary to the ground.

***

     He wants to reiterate that he absolutely abhors royal parties; they’re so dreary and people don’t really approach him unless it’s for some superficial reason like ‘hey! I got a new supercar that I immediately crashed but it’s okay because my dad’s extremely rich so I’ll never experience any real consequences.’ He’s also usually left alone without any real company besides Aron and occasionally, Dongho, if he doesn’t sneak away to go nap in one of the empty guest chambers.

     But this time it’s different; it’s different because it’s his engagement party and Jonghyun is next to him. Which means tonight, for the entire party, Jonghyun is going to be next to him (and not next to stupid, handsome Seongwoo).

     “You know at this rate, I think your ears could light up this entire party.” Aron inconspicuously whispers in his ear.

     Minhyun’s tempted to touch his ears but he knows they’re burning red; probably have been since the moment when Jonghyun had entered the grand hall in a crisp, pressed black dress shirt, the top couple of buttons undone to reveal just a sliver of tanned skin. He’s pretty sure he audibly gulped as his fiance had approached him, eyeliner smudged ever so slightly that it drives him (a little) crazy.

     From the corner of his mouth, Minhyun manages to mumble out a quick, “Shut up” to his secretary before trailing Jonghyun around the party.

     Jonghyun is cute. No. He’s _adorable._

     He walks around the buffet table, picking and choosing through the dishes; admittedly, he picks a lot of sweets more than anything but he allows Minhyun to sneak in a few vegetables on his plate when he’s not looking. He’s cute when his cheeks are stuffed round with rice flour doughnuts and he’s cute when he pouts when he finishes all of his food.

     “Jonghyun, you probably shouldn’t just eat doughnuts all night.” Minhyun smiles teasingly. “But I think there were a couple of extra in the kitchen.”

     The other male’s frown disappears into a shy smile.

     “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Minhyun glances around the rest of the hall, eyes running over the intricate dresses and designer suits that filled it; everyone seemed too engrossed in themselves at the moment to notice how closely the prince was whispering in his fiance’s ear. He slowly reaches out to grab his hand, careful not to draw any more attention to themselves as they slipped behind one of the heavy golden curtains.

     “If we get in trouble, will you take responsibility?” Jonghyun’s voice is hushed as Minhyun lead him through one of the secret tunnels he used to explore as a child.

     “Of course.” He turned back with a bright grin. “I promise I’ll always take responsibility of you.”

     It’s cheesy: like a line straight out of those romantic comedies that always seem to be on TV with handsome male leads like Park Seo Joon or Kim Soo Hyun. But it makes Jonghyun chuckle breathlessly and he could listen to that sound all day.

     “Are you sure you know where you’re going, your highness?” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice as they turn another dark corner in the palace. “We seem to be walking in circles.”

     “I used to spend all free time exploring these halls, trust me, I know where we’re going.”

     He’s lying but he has a general idea of where they are. If they just turn here and go straight then they’ll be right in: the library.

     “Well, this isn’t right. Maybe we took a wrong turn.” Minhyun hums confusedly to himself, “Doesn’t matter, I know how to get to the kitchen from here.”

     Jonghyun laughs a bit more loudly now. “We’ve only come this far.”

     They don’t go back through the secret passage, exiting out of the library’s double doors into a quiet, empty hallway. Minhyun notices they still haven’t let their hands go but doesn’t mention it. “I promise these doughnuts are going to be worth it.”

     “I’m sure they will.” Jonghyun’s smile is wider now; unrestrained now that they’re no longer under the watchful eye of _everyone._

***

     They do eventually make their way into the kitchen, giggling and laughing as they stumble through the doors; the chefs look at both of them with fond smiles but say nothing. Minhyun pulls Jonghyun closer to huddle in the corner of a kitchen, two full plates of red bean dumplings and rice flour doughnuts. Jonghyun’s cheeks look even fuller than they did before but he’s grinning so he takes that as a good sign as he plucks another doughnut off the plate and offers it to his fiance.

     “Are you sure we shouldn’t head back to the party? It is _our_ engagement party.”

     “Do you really want to go back to that party? And listen to what’s-his-face talk about how he just bought a new private jet for his pet dog?” Minhyun rolled his eyes as he spoke. “Or whoever-she-is brag about how just bought the new Gucci collection?”

     Jonghyun covers his laugh behind a dumpling, “Well, I guess when you put it that way…”

     “Besides, I like it here, just the two of us.” He admits shyly, picking at a dumpling to avoid looking at Jonghyun.

     “... Me too.”

     Minhyun glances up, cheeks pink as Jonghyun smiles shyly at him; he smiles back.

***

     “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the missing crown prince consort?” Seongwoo waltzes into the university library with a Cheshire grin.

     Jonghyun shushes him, and then gives Daniel (who’s dying laughing) a pointed glare. “This is a public library, please, lower your voice.”

     Seongwoo makes a show of looking around, “There’s no one around.” He drapes himself into one of the empty seats. “So, where did you and Minhyun run off to? It was your engagement party.”

     He turns his attention to his textbook, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

     “Dodging my questions… Well, then, I guess the rumor that you guys snuck off to have sex is true then.”

     He gasps, looking up with wide eyes, “What?”

     Seongwoo’s grin widens, “You haven’t heard? Everyone’s talking about you guys disappearing. Some people said they heard some weird noises in the bathroom.”

     “I- What- No-” Jonghyun trips over his words, blushing hard, “We didn’t do anything of the sort!” He begins gathering his things, determined to escape this embarrassing conversation. “I don’t know who is spreading those lies but we didn’t do anything! We just-- We were just in the kitchen eating doughnuts.” He huffs indignantly, throwing Seongwoo one last glare. “I don’t know who’s spreading such lies but none of it is true!”

     He rushes out of the library without checking if Daniel is following him but by the sound of hurried footsteps, he assumes the bodyguard is trailing him. He can’t even look up in fear of broadcasting how red his cheeks (probably) are that he inevitably runs into a solid mass. That solid mass just so happens to be his _“partner in crime,”_ Hwang Minhyun.

     “W-whoa!” The prince stumbles back a few steps before finding his footing again, arms instinctively wrapping around his waist.

     Jonghyun freezes before all the blood in his body seems to rush into his face. “Sorry- M-Min- I mean, your h-highness!”

     To his credit, the prince looks just as stunned as he (probably) does. This close, and he realizes that Prince Minhyun is _very_ handsome. It’s the first time he’s been able to study his fiance’s features this close and it makes Jonghyun realize that he can hear his heartbeat in his ears.

     “Are you okay?” Minhyun’s lips curl ever so slightly up in a teasing smile.

     Jonghyun is acutely aware of the warm hands on his waist and he briefly wonders if the other’s shoulders were always so broad; he closes his eyes for a long second before opening them again to stare into the prince’s eyes. “Y-yes. I-I apologize, your highness.” He can see Daniel’s amused smile in the corner of his eye but he ignores his bodyguard.

     “I’m glad you’re okay.”

     It might be his imagination but Minhyun seems reluctant to pull away, hands slipping away from his waist.

     “Thank you…”

     “What were you running from? You seemed to be in quite the hurry.” He observes with a curl of his smile.

     And suddenly, he remembers Seongwoo’s teasing and now he feels his face turn red for a different reason.

     “I, was, uh…”

     “Ah, Prince Minhyun!” Seongwoo lazily strolls out of the library’s entrance; he leans against the hallway’s wall with a grin. “Fancy meeting you here.”

     The other male purses his lips before grinning politely, “I could say the same, Prince Seongwoo.”

     “Well, I was just thanking Jonghyun here, for allowing me to attend your engagement party. … It was quite the affair.” Seongwoo is smug, winking at him to draw out more of a reaction.

     Jonghyun sputtered at the other’s interruption, looking down in a poor attempt to hide his red cheeks. “If you’ll excuse me, I have an exam to study for, your highness.”

     Minhyun tears his gaze away from Seongwoo to Jonghyun, pausing before nodding absentmindedly, “O-of course. I’m sorry to have taken up your time, Jonghyun.”

     “You didn’t! I’m just…” Jonghyun could feel everyone’s eyes on him. “Just, good night, your highness.”

     “... Good night, Jonghyun.”

***

     “Why do you think Seongwoo was there? Like, what was he doing?” Minhyun hasn’t bothered to look at his homework since he entered his study two hours ago. “Do they hang out? Was it a library date? Do people do those? Library dates? I think I saw it once on a drama.”

     “Oh, my god, does he have an off switch?” Dongho is collapsed on a lounge chair, a thick novel resting on his chest as he glared at the crown prince.

     “In all my tenure as the young crown prince’s personal secretary, I have yet to find an off switch.” Aron doesn’t even bother looking up from his papers.

     Dongho frowns but picks up his book off his chest to continue reading.

     “You’re supposed to respect me! I’m your future king!” Minhyun whines, sighing dramatically as he leaned back in his chair.

     “Maybe if you acted like an adult instead of a five year old who just dropped his ice cream.”

     He ignores that comment from his bodyguard. “But seriously, why do you think they were together?”

     “I heard they’re planning on running away on your wedding day and eloping in America.”

     “Really?!”

     “No!” Aron and Dongho shout simultaneously.

     “Your highness, I say this with all due respect, but you’re being cray-cray.”

     “I regret teaching you slang, Aron hyung.” Dongho mutters to himself. “But he’s right. You’re being irrational. I’m sure they’re just friends.”

     “But that’s how it always starts! Haven’t you seen every romantic comedy? Ever?”

     “Then you be your own romantic lead in this romantic comedy! Don’t let Seongwoo be the romantic lead! Make him the second lead who’s literally perfect and so much better than the main character but the protagonist ultimately always chooses the flawed main character over them.” Aron encourages.

     “Yeah!” Minhyun stands up from his chair and marches out of his study without looking back.

     “Sometimes, you just gotta humor him a bit and then he’ll shut up.” Aron turns back to his documents. “That’s his off switch.”

***

     He doesn’t really have a plan thought out; he merely barges out of his study and stands lost in the palace hallways. When it sinks that he doesn’t actually have a plan, he barges back into the study and collapses in his seat.

     “Help me!”

     “Why did you come back?”

     Minhyun ignored Dongho’s whine, turning to Aron with a pleading look. “What do I do to show Jonghyun that I’m better than Seongwoo?”

     “Well, for starters, you could try talking to him instead of staring at him creepily from a distance.”

     “Okay, what else?”

     “Your highness, we can’t merely tell you what to do. We can give you suggestions but ultimately, you’re the one who’s going to have to win young master Jonghyun’s heart.” Aron pets his head comfortingly.

     “Yeah, but how?”

     “How about taking him out on a date? You guys are kind of doing this backwards with the whole wedding in less than a month. You’ve barely had time by yourselves.” Dongho is now flipping through a Men’s Health magazine, not bothering to watch Minhyun in his existential crisis.

     There’s a slight pause.

     “That’s fucking brilliant--”

     “Language, your highness.”

     “I’ll take him out on a date!” Minhyun cheekily blows kisses to Dongho who shrugs them off before storming out of the study once more.

     “Five thousand won that he chokes.” The bodyguard mutters out loud.

     “I don’t think wagering on the prince’s love life is a productive use of time.” Aron sighs, flipping through his files again. “Ten thousand won.”

*******

     Minhyun hangs just outside of the palace library where Jonghyun is currently taking his royal etiquette course; he tries to work up the nerve to ask his fiance on a date, pacing back and forth in front of the large double doors. He’s practicing what he’s going to say in his head when the doors burst open and the apple of his eye walks out looking like pure sunshine.

     The crown prince sputters, grasping at the wall for support after being slammed in the face by a heavy wooden door.

     “Oh, Min-- Your highness!” Jonghyun looks pleasantly surprised, arms full of leather bound books. “I’m sorry I didn’t see you there!”

     And he smiles at Minhyun so that he no longer feels a throbbing pain in his head and all he can do is beam back. “It’s okay.”

     “Is there something you needed from me, your highness?”

     He swears halos surround Jonghyun. “I-- There’s… Well, you see--” He’s stuttering and it’s not pretty. “Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

     Minhyun pretty much screams the question _at_ Jonghyun’s face, which understandably leads to his face of shock before quickly recovering.

     “I would love to.”

     And wow. Jonghyun looks even sweeter than before and Minhyun’s heart absolutely melts.

     He’s so screwed.

***

     Daniel grew up in privileged home with two loving parents in a warm house on the outskirts of the palace grounds; he got to attend the finest schools on a royal scholarship, surrounded by some of the brightest minds in the country. And after graduation, he was given a post in the palace as a bodyguard for the royal family, upholding his family’s long tradition as protectors of the crown.

     All that could not have prepared him for this.

     “Jonghyun hyung, you look _fine._ ” Honestly, he thinks, he could wear a potato sack and the crown prince would still blush and trip and flail helplessly over his words.

     “But what if he doesn’t like this color, Daniel?” Jonghyun exits his closet in what seems to be his twelfth sweater.

     “Okay, well the lime green is a bit much.” The guard pauses, “Oh, my god, I’m pretty sure his highness has that exact same sweater.” He falls back on the bed, spread out like a starfish in exasperation. “You two are meant to be.”

     He doesn’t need to look to know that Jonghyun is blushing.

     “But should I wear it?”

     “Hyung, you look great in everything you tried so far. And his highness is honestly going to be too distracted by your face to look at what you’re wearing.”

     Daniel propped himself on the palm of his hand, cocking an eyebrow to further drive in his point.

     There’s a pause; Jonghyun worries his lip, thinking to himself. “I just… I mean, this is technically our first date, right?”

     The guard nods.

     “Well, I’ve… I’ve never… Gone on a date before so I don’t really… Know what to wear.” Jonghyun manages to spit out after a few attempts.

     Daniel wants to coo because Jonghyun hyung has that effect on people; he just makes people feel warm and fuzzy on the inside with a smile, makes people want to wrap him in a nice fluffy blanket to hide him from the cruel realities of the world.

     “Hyung?” Jonghyun blinks slowly at him, tilting his head in acknowledgement. “You have nothing to worry about, his highness would be dumb to think you’re not good enough for him.”

     And then Jonghyun laughs breathlessly, shyly looking away. “I should report you for bad mouthing the crown prince.”

     “But you would save me from any real harm, right?”

     Jonghyun contemplates the question before laughing when Daniel whines. “Yeah, I couldn’t live without my precious bodyguard.”

     “You’re right, you’d hurt yourself too much.”

     Daniel collapses on the bed in laughter when a lime green sweater hits him in the face.

*******

     Although, growing up, he felt that the tall walls of the palace were suffocating and the lack of freedom to roam through capitol, unfair, Minhyun was now reaping the benefits of living inside the palace.

     Thanks to some very helpful insight from a well-paid _spy_ , the prince had learned that Jonghyun enjoyed video games. So, what better date than a night spent in the palace’s private arcade with a candlelit dinner in the palace grounds afterwards? Take that, Ong Seongwoo!

     “I need you to sign off on the final menu for tonight, your highness.” Aron held out a folder, “Everything looks great. I’m sure Master Jonghyun will enjoy tonight’s course.”

     “You think? Should we have gotten more games? Or is this too many games? Am I trying too hard?” Minhyun barely glanced at the menu, “What if he doesn’t like this? What if he thinks this is dumb?”

     “You heard Daniel, he spends every free moment playing video games. He’s going to love this.” Aron is surprisingly serious throughout the moment. “You’re going to have a great time. Now, the menu?”

     He glanced down; honestly, he had chosen his favorite foods like galbi-jjim because he wasn’t sure what Jonghyun liked. Maybe that’d be the first thing he’d ask him on their date. “This is good. Great.”

     “Your highness, Master Jonghyun has arrived.” Dongho sings teasingly, lazily wrapping an arm around Aron’s shoulders. “Should I have him wait until you’re finished with your little freak out?”

     He glares but does take three deep breaths. “I, are you guys going to be here the whole time?” He hadn’t considered it but knowing both his guard and secretary, they’d want to spy on him.

     Aron and Dongho exchange sly grins before his secretary answers, “As per royal protocol, we do need to be on the premises as does Master Jonghyun’s personal guard, however, we will do our best to remain inconspicuous, your highness.”

     It’s not the answer he wants but he takes it.

     “Excuse me?” Jonghyun peeks behind the double doors, “Sorry, I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to wait outside.”

     “I, no! You can come in!” He pushes Dongho away when he hears him snickering under his breath. “I, sorry, I was discussing _some_ things with Aron hyung and Dongho.” The crown prince shuffled over to Jonghyun shyly, beaming at him. “You look… Nice.”

     Jonghyun blushes, “Thank you, Min-uh, your highness.” There’s a twinkle in his eyes, wary of the guards and secretary in the room with them. “You look very nice as well, your highness.”

     He will deny that he squeals.

     “Well, Aron hyung and Dongho were just about to leave.” He nudges his secretary harshly in the ribs, smile unfazed even as Aron glares at him.

     Still, Aron is a good man who can obviously take a hint. “Yes, Master Jonghyun, do not mind us, young guard Dongho and I have some business to finish.” He bows deeply, grabbing both Kang cousins by the shoulder and pushing them towards the private arcade’s exit; he’s met with some snickering resistance but easily bulldozes over them despite his size.

     Minhyun makes a mental notice to make sure Aron gets a very nice bonus this year but then reconsiders the idea when he can see the three of them lurking just outside.

     “Is this… Your own private arcade?”

     The crown prince startles out of his staring contest with the three palace employees, turning around to see Jonghyun staring in awe at all the games lining the walls. He wants to squeal over how cute he is, like a child lost in a candy shop but stops himself; Minhyun clears his throat and in a deep, _manly_ voice answers, “Sort of… It’s the palace’s recreational room. It’s open to anyone, really but most people are too busy, I think.”

     There’s a pause as Jonghyun runs his pretty hands over the game consoles, grabbing the joystick of a fighting game. “I think this was my fantasy growing up, being in an arcade alone without having to wait in line to play.” He turns back to look at Minhyun with a glowing grin. “This is _awesome_.”

     A weight is lifted from his shoulders knowing that Jonghyun likes this; he likes their date. This is going well. This date is going _well!_

     “Uh, well, you’re free to come here anytime! And play any game!” He sheepishly scratches the back of his neck, “Let’s play! Now! Any game you like?”

     Jonghyun’s eyes travel over the long line of arcade games before smiling coyly at him.

*******

     He discovers Jonghyun has a bit of a competitive streak. And that he’s also some sort of gaming prodigy. Literally, every game they touch, Jonghyun’s completely demolished him in. And truthfully, Minhyun contemplates texting Aron for some cheat codes but then he sees how brightly Jonghyun is grinning when he scores another point against him that he decides not to.

     “What have you been doing with this entire arcade if you can’t even beat me?” Jonghyun teases, fingers moving swiftly over the buttons and joystick.

     The prince pouts at the joke but then his eyes linger over Jonghyun’s hand moving deftly along the joystick and he--

     That’s not what this is about.

     “Let’s play something else. Something you haven’t played before. This is absolutely unfair.”

     The smaller male laughs (cutely, he might add) before shaking his head, “And sacrifice my title as the gaming champion for your pride? No way!”

     Minhyun whines, “As your future king and husband, I demand you let me win.”

     This makes Jonghyun laugh harder, “I didn’t take you for such a sore loser.”

     His lower lip juts out further, trying to look as pitiful as possible. “My dear, fair Jonghyun, have mercy on this poor soul and let me win.”

     Minhyun definitely notices the pink dusting the other’s cheek but Jonghyun brushes him off.

     “Never.”

     He has no other choice; he wraps a slender hand around Jonghyun’s face, covering his eyes and severely compromising his ability to play.

     “What-- Minhyun! This is cheating!”

     They’re both laughing and Jonghyun tries to dart away from his hand but he’s persistent, blocking his vision enough to try and score a point on Jonghyun’s FIFA team.

***

     He does manage to get the score to a measly 2 against 15; it’s embarrassing and if Dongho or Aron were here, he would’ve never heard the end of it but Jonghyun is beaming at him that he decides, yes, he could lose at any game for the rest of his life as long as Jonghyun never lost that gleam in his eyes.

     Eventually, they make their way out into the palace gardens and he decides Aron definitely deserves a raise because the gardens are stunning. There are fairy lights hung from every palace column and colorful lanterns that cast a cheery glow on the endless beds of flowers. There’s a small table set on the patio with a blue silk tablecloth and gold-lined plates. It’s amazing and brilliant and he already decides that Aron’s the best person in this palace and he definitely deserves a fat bonus during the holidays.

     Jonghyun shuffles around the gardens in awe, “I’ve never been here. I didn’t know that the palace had tulips.”

     Minhyun nods slowly, clearing his throat, “This is actually the private palace gardens. The public gardens are open to anyone and there they have roses and all other sorts of flowers.”

     His fiance (he will never tire of that word, he thinks) nods thoughtfully. “I remember school field trips there, I think.”

     “It’s very popular among students and tourists.” _And lovers_. “But this is, this is my mother’s garden, actually. An anniversary gift from my father. Her favorite flowers are planted here.”

     “They’re very lovely.” Jonghyun glances up at him and Minhyun thinks his heart could burst. “I especially like the chrysanthemums.”

_I could plant a thousand chrysanthemums for you._

     He makes a mental note to plant more chrysanthemums in the garden. “Uh, I wasn’t sure what foods you like so I just…” He trails off, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

     “Galbi-jjim? I like galbi-jjim.” Jonghyun’s lips stretch into another smile and his heart feels numb from how hard it’s thumping. He’s absolutely adorable in his large sweater that falls just past his hands. “We should eat it before it gets cold.”

     Minhyun nods dumbly because everything about the other male is glowing and when he looks at him, he feels like his entire world falls silent. It’s more than just a crush; everything about Jonghyun draws him in, from the way he speaks softly to the way he makes sure not to harm any of the flowers’ petals.

     He’s going to spend the rest of his life with this man and he’s going to spend an entire lifetime getting to know him, falling in love with his flaws and insecurities, adoring every imperfection, and sharing endless conversations about their deepest fears and their fondest childhood memories. He’s going to build a life and a family with Kim Jonghyun and he can’t imagine anything better. He’s going to have sleepless nights trying to beat him at video games and long mornings where they drink coffee and get ready for the day together. There will be laughter and tears shared between them, secrets and aspirations whispered between them. Soon, he’s going to be able to call him husband and hold his hand and ignore the deep red flush that will inevitably overtake his face and ears. He’s going to be in love with Kim Jonghyun and he’s already breathless thinking about it.

**Author's Note:**

> did i project myself onto mh at the end? maybe.


End file.
